Yugi Muto
Yugi Muto is the main protagonist of the first Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aichi Sendou vs Yugi Muto * Ash Ketchum vs Yugi Muto * Yugi Muto vs Dan Kuso * Yugi Muto vs Gingka Hagane * Yugi Muto vs. Jotaro Kujo * Yugi VS Red * Yugi Muto Vs. Yu Narukami Possible Opponents * Anubis (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * Daniel J D'Arby (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) History 3 millennia ago, a young pharaoh named Atem sacrificed his life to stop a demon named Zorc Necrophades from destroying the world. The spell required Atem to seal his soul within the Millennium Puzzle, which was shattered by his high priest Seto and its pieces stored in the Pharaoh's tomb. In the present, the Puzzle ended up in the hands of Solomon Muto who gave it to his grandson Yugi Muto. The moment Yugi solved the puzzle, he became a medium for the soul of an amnesic Atem to inhabit. At first, coming to be known as the "Other Yugi" or Yami, Atem makes his presence known whenever Yugi blacked out to deal with those with malicious intent towards his host and their friends. When Yugi eventually learns of Atem's existence during a Duel Monsters tournament at Duelist Kingdom, the two manage to establish a proper partnership with Yugi promising to help Yami regain his lost memories. Death Battle Info Yugi, and Atem, uses a forty card deck that uses Earth and Dark attribute monsters and usually plays on his Ace cards: usually Dark Magician and the Egyptian God cards. As a user of an Millennial Item, Atem can conduct Shadow Games with his choice of penalty often poetic justice against his opponent. While it can be used with deadly result, Atem usually uses Mind Crush which shatters his opponent's tainted heart. Deck Monsters * Dark Magician * Dark Magician Girl * Buster Blade * Celtic Guardian * Curse of Dragon * Gaia The Fierce Knight * Summoned Skull * Beaver Warrior * Feral Imp * Giant Soldier of Stone * Alpha The Magnet Warrior * Beta The Magnet Warrior * Gamma The Magnet Warrior * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts * Jack's Knight * Queen's Knight * Silver Fang * Battle Steer * Gemini Elf * Griffore * Horn Imp * Koumori Dragon * Mammoth Graveyard * Mystical Elf * Rude Kaiser * Silver Fang * Torike * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress * Zombie Warrior Effect Monsters * Kuriboh * Buster Blader * Dark Magician Girl * King's Knight * Royal Straight Slasher * Big Shield Gardna * Obnoxious Celtic Guardian * Old Vindictive Magician * Skilled Dark Magician * Magician of Faith * Magician's Valkyria * Morphing Jar * Sorcerer of Dark Magic * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior * Slifer the Sky Dragon * Obelisk the Tormentor * Winged Dragon of Ra * The Creator God of Light, Horakhty * Exodia ** Left Arm of Forbidden One ** Left Leg of the Forbidden One ** Right Arm of the Forbidden One ** Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Catapult Turtle * Dark Sage * Sangan * Beast of Gilfer * Berfomet * Cyber Jar * Electromagnetic Turtle * Watapon * Zombyra the Dark Ritual Monsters * Black Luster Soldier * Magician of Black Chaos Fusion Monsters * Dark Paladin * Amulet Dragon * Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight * Gaia the Dragon Campion * Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Spell * The Eye of Timaeus * Black Luster Ritual * Book of Secret Arts * Brain Control * Breath of Light * Burning Land * Card Destruction * Card of Sanctity * Change of Heart * Cursebreaker * Dark Hole * Dark Magic Curtain * Dark Magic Ritual * De-Fusion * De-Spell * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Double Spell * Emblem of Dragon Destroyer * Emergency Provisions * Exchange * Exile of the Wicked * The Eye of Truth * Fiend's Sanctuary * Full Moon * Graceful Charity * Horn of the Unicorn * Lightforce Sword * Living Arrow * Mage Power * Magic Formula * Magical Dimension * Magical Hats * Makiu, the Magical Mist * Monster Recovery * Monster Replace * Monster Reborn * Monster Reincarnation * Multiply * Mystic Box * Necromancy * Polymerization * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Ragnarok * Royal Straight * Sage's Stone * Soul Release * Soul Taker * Spell Textbook * Swords of Revealing Light * Thousand Knives * Time Travel Traps * Chain Destruction * Collected Power * Dark Magic Retribution * Disgraceful Charity * Dust Tornado * Life Shaver * Light of Intervention * Magic Cylinder * Magic Jammer * Magician's Selection * Mirror Force * Mystical Refpanel * The Regulation of Tribe * Reverse of Reverse * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Shift * Soul Rope * Spellbinding Circle * Time Seal * Ultimate Offering Feats * After his adventure with Atem came to an end, Yugi played a role giving Jaden Yuki one of his trump cards: Winged Kuriboh. This in turn would create a paradox where Jaden would be send back in time and engage a past version of Yugi in a duel. Flaws Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Card Game Characters Category:Main Protagonist